Sons of the Snow
by NotThatElf
Summary: As the harsh battles between the Empire and the Stormcloaks rages on, Mjorin and his comrades fight to bring Skyrim back it's people and bring the empire to rumble while facing the challenges of life as a rebel, while making odd friendships on the way. (Credit to Bethesda and credit to whom made the image)
1. Saviour?

In the small village outside of Whiterun knows as Riverwood, the villagers all turn their heads to the pack of men walking through the path in the centre of the town. Three of the men were in light leather armour with their swords on their belts showing their Legion logo. Behind the second Imperial was a man dressed all in ragged robes with bruises on his arms and face. He looked young for his age with blonde hair that flowed down his shoulders. "What happened to that man?" asked a villager, he sounded like he wasn't much older than 10. "Who knows, who cares, he's a traitor to all of us. Damn Stormcloaks."

The pair slowly made their way past the village and followed the path which would lead them ultimately to Whiterun.

"Get a move on, prisoner." Said the guard which stood behind him.

"If I wasn't tied up i'd be walking faster," the ragged man said, "How about you untie me?"

As he spoke the group came to a halt and the Imperial who stood before him stuck him across the face, making him fall to his knees. "Let's just do it here, I can't stand this traitor anymore." said the attacker.

The man leading the group drew his sword from his scabbard and stood before the kneeling man. the two Imperials stood on the other sides so he couldn't run if he tried.

"We hear you're quite the killer. If we're correct you're Mjorin of the Snow-Born clan, hm?" said the bladed man.

"Aye.. That's me.. and the rumours are true.. I've spilt lots of Imperial blood, with honour and pleasure as well." Mjorin spoke with a grin forming on his face. One guard from the side kicked him in the side of the ribs, doubling him over but not wiping the grin off his face.

"You Stormcloaks are idiots. Ulfric is a traitor and so are all of you and his army.. The empire will put the rebels to and end and Skyrim will stay under the empire," The bladed man said.

"Ulfric is the true high king… this is our land.. the empire is weak as well as it's leader and followers." Replied Mjorin.

"You're but a worthless dog, Stormcloak. Choose these words carefully Snow-Born, they're the last you got." He readied his blade.

"Death to the empire, Death to the emperor and death to everyone who follows your path.. Sovngarde is calling… Talos guide me…"

As Mjorin said these words the Imperial raised his blade. Mjorin held his chin high, accepting death and greeting it with pride. As the Imperial went to strike, he stopped in his path and his blade dropped from his hand before he ultimately did, an arrow in the back of his throat. The two Imperials drew their swords and Mjorin opened his eyes once he head the 'thud' he stood up and made a run for it. Four Stormcloak soldiers stepped out of the bush and charged into battle with a blood curling roar. The Imperials were cut down quickly and Mjorin turned and faced his comrades.

"Looks like you got your ass in a situation." Said the bowman, removing his helm.

"And it's about time you repaid me back, Daryl." Mjorin said, Daryl gave him a cold glare before the two broke into a laugh. The two stepped forward and held out their hands, grabbing each others wrists.

"Good to have you back." Daryl said.

"Aye, i'm glad you found me. I don't plan on dying before I see Skyrim brought back and Ulfric sit on the throne. And if I do, I want it sword in hand not tied up like a chained dog."

"We all say the same Mjorin, I think Ulfric would be happy to see you again. C'mon, get your arse moving, we're heading home to Windhelm!" Daryl said as he slung his bow and turned to start a march. Mjorin chuckled and the rest followed him.

"But by Talos… I need a damn mead when we get there," The men laughed along with Mjorin, making their way home.


	2. Halls of Whiterun

"Wait a minute… did I hear the word mead!?" Daryl came to a quick stopped and turned around.

"Aye.. I did!" Mjorin said, 'This is going to be great…' He thought.

"Then why waste time walking! To the mead halls of Whiterun!"

Before any of the soldiers could say anything, Daryl took a fast run down the path and towards Whiterun. Mjorin sighed before he and the rest of the Stormcloak soldiers followed.

It was almost sundown before the rest of the group made it to the stables outside of Whiterun. Mjorin took his time while the rest quickly entered the city. Mjorin spotted the fire and the tents on where the Khajiit Caravan parks when it arrives. Mjorin smiled as he walked over to the cat folk sitting by the fire.

"Greetings Nord." Said one of the Khajiit.

"Evening, You seem like the group a friend of mine travels with.. do you know where I can find Ra'Jarr?" As Mjorin asked, the group of Khajiit laughed. Mjorin frowned not knowing why they were laughing.

"A fine neck piece this is Mjorin." A voice came from behind him, he turned to see Ra'Jarr holding his necklace.

"Ra'Jarr.. You're a fool." Mjorin said in some what of a serious tone.

"A fool who snuck behind you without making a sound and stole your necklace. Do you want to buy a necklace, Mjorin?" Ra'Jarr said before the group of Khajiit and Mjorin started to laugh before he snagged his necklace back. Ra'Jarr's scarred nose twitched a little.

"And what brings Mjorin here? shouldn't he be in Windhelm with his army?"

"Daryl heard mead…" Mjorin said, the two went quiet. "I-… I should probably go check on them.. Sorry the visit was sort Ra'Jarr."

"A Stormcloak is busy in his time of need. Go, we shall meet again soon." Ra'Jarr said as he extended his paw. Mjorin met his hand with his own, only touching with the tips of both their fingers.

"Farewell, old friend." Mjorin said before he turned and walked towards the gates. He took a few steps before an odd black cat whisked through his feet and ran into the tundra. He shrugged and entered. He made his way into the town of Whiterun and walked to the marketplace. Mjorin walked up the stairs and entered the bar. As soon as he walked in he saw the rumble of the many Nords after having many tankards of mead. Daryl was sitting on a bench, barmaided on his lap and a extra large tankard in his hand. People of Whiterun all sat around him as he told his drunken stories, his speech was slurred to the point it was hardly recognizable.

"Yer com in' for yer stew eh?" A story of stew.

Mjorin shook his head and took a seat at the back of the Tavern. A maiden fetched him a tankard and he sat watching his friends as he sipped his mead. "A sweet roll would be good right about now.." Mjorin said to himself.

Mjorin hadn't been there ten minutes and a group of men from the Empire following clan, Battle-Borns had entered. One spat on the floor at the sight of all the Stormcloaks. They walked into the bar and saw Daryl drunk and decided they'd take a crack at him. They tipped his tankard of mead on the floor and quickly stuck him across the face.

Mjorin quickly stood up and walked over to the two, shoving the one who struck his friend to the floor.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Mjorin demanded an answer.

"You traitor Stormcloaks come into our bar and don't expect a fight!? The Empire belongs here get out you drunken idiots!" shouted the man in front of Mjorin.

As he said this though, Mjorin heard the word fight and was ready to give them one. He grabbed the mans shoulder before striking him in the nose with a hard punch, bloodying it and staggering him. The second one charged Mjorin and tackled his mid section. He wouldn't fall but was pushed into the wall behind him. Mjorin quickly grabbed hold of the mans head and brought his knee up smashing him in the face, then pulling his head up and pulled him into a nasty head-butt. The mans lip split and he crashed to the ground, Mjorin followed him and mounted before he went to throw an endless rain of punched down. He managed to punch him four times before Daryl got up from his fall and began to kick the fallen and beaten mans rib cage. Mjorin quickly stood up and looked at the bar fight he started, Daryl kicking the man and the other three taking their turns at the second man which Mjorin more than likely broke his nose with the punch. Mjorin looked at the bar maid who was calling out for the guards. Mjorin stepped out the back door and left the scene behind him, not wanting to spend the night in jail. Instead he walked out to the market and went to enter the general store near the bar. He turned around to see the guards pulling the Stormcloak men out of the bar, He shook his head and entered the general store.

"welcome friend!" A thick Breton accent called out, "Everything's for sale! Even my sister!"

"Wait what… I thought you didn't have one.." Mjorin replied.

"Well.. not my sister but I call her that! but it was a joke!"

"Right… anyway I want to sell this necklace.." Mjorin said, stepping up to the counter and sliding the necklace onto the counter.

"Ah.. a fine piece.. 100 gold?"

"100 septum's!? this thing is obviously worth more than that!"

"Not here it isn't" The breton gave a sly smile.

Mjorin shook his head and sighed, "Whatever, it's enough to get me and my men home anyway.." Mjorin held out his hand. The gold was counted and placed in a coin purse before the breton handed it over.

"Now, is there anything you want to buy?"

"Not really.. i'll just get going." Mjorin said, turning and walking outside of the shop. He sighed and took a seat on the bench outside. The night was full now and Mjorin had no where to sleep.

"Ex-.. Excuse me?" Said another breton accent, this time more innocent and soft.

"Hm? oh.. can I help you?" Mjorin asked as he turned to the Breton girl who spoke to him. His eyes suddenly opened as he saw the copper haired Breton woman. 'She's.. beautiful..' he thought to himself.

"Take this please.. it's only 50 septum's but the necklace is worth more than 100 coins…" She held out a coin purse to him.

"No, it's quite alright.. You don't need to pay me more than what was payed.. it's more than enough to get me and my men home… once they are out of the cells of course."

"Oh.. " She took back the coin purse and slowly sat beside him.

"I don't think i've seen you around before.. you must be new here?" Mjorin asked.

"Ye-.. Yeah, I'm new to Skyrim.. it's cold here.."

"Aye, but that's not the problem.. You came at a bad time, with the war going on Skyrim isn't very safe."

"I know.. I can see you've picked a side.."

"Aye, I picked the side of justice. Skyrim belongs to the Nords, her people, not the bloody Empire trying to take what's not theirs.. They banned our god and force us into the dark. Ulfric is doing what is needed and I raise my blade for him, Ulfric, and for Skyrim!"

The woman just dropped her head. "I'm Valnessa," she said in a light voice.

"Mjorin, Mjorin Snow-Born. It's a pleasure Valnessa." Mjorin said with a smile.

Valnessa looked up and smiled a little as he did.

"I really hope he wasn't being serious about selling you." Mjorin said jokingly, the two chuckled a little. The night was young and Mjorin found himself a new friend.

(A note to the readers: I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! it's a slow start I know but it'll kick up sooner or later I promise! This chapter is very dialog based and I apologize if it's too much, more of a filler chapter for kicking off what will happen next! Please review my story, tell me what you like and what you think should be changed! it's very much appreciated! thank you and enjoy!)


	3. Long Journey Home

After a few days after the incident in the bar, The guards were finally ready to let the Stormcloak men leave their prisons and be free once more.

Following up with Mjorin, Mjorin had been taking it easy in Whiterun. Chopping logs for the general store and for the inn to come up with extra gold for the men to return home with. Mjorin and Valnessa had also spent more time together, She came out of her shell some more but still came off shy.

The two are in the marketplace looking at the goods in the stalls.

"So Valnessa.. I was told word that my men are aloud out of their cells and we can continue our trip to Windhelm."

"Oh.. So that means I won't see you around for awhile will I?" Valnessa frowned as she asked.

"Sadly not, but don't be sad about it. We come to Whiterun every so often, so it won't be that bad."

"Yeah.. I see.." Was all Valnessa had to say in return. The two walked up the large steps into the second part of Whiterun and walked across the small wooden bridge.

"I really do love this part of Whiterun…" Valnessa spoke up.

"I do too. Shows a lot about our-.. My Nordic past."

"I guess it does… It's also pretty."

"And that." Mjorin chuckled a bit and kept walking until they reached the barracks. The three Stormcloaks all sat outside, they looked terrible.

"While we're sleeping in nasty straw beds I bet Mjorin has been sleeping with that." Daryl said as the approached.

"I knew it would be you to say that, no you idiot. But we need to hurry up and get back."

"I was just messin' with ya." Daryl said as the all walked though the streets of Whiterun and out the front gates. Valnessa stayed quiet through the whole walk. Mjorin didn't expect her to talk with all the people around. Mjorin handed the carriage driver a pouch of gold and the men settled down in the passenger part. Mjorin walked Valnessa to the Khajiit camp.

"I guess this is goodbye then, Valnessa."

"Yeah-.. I guess it is. But I'll see you again sometime soon?"

"I'll try, you never know where the war will bring me. Could be Whiterun to Sovrngarde."

"That's promising. But I understand."

Valnessa smiled a little. Mjorin did the same.

"I hope I didn't worry you. So i'll see you soon."

Mjorin slowly turned around, the Khajiit were all asleep, no sight of Ra'Jarr and he thought he better let the cat sleep.

"Farwell Valnessa." He nodded and walked to the cart. Valnessa waved. "Goodbye Mjorin." She said. Mjorin hopped into the back of the cart where all his comrades sat. As he got in the cart started to move. One of the soldiers was already passed out in the cart.

"So Mjorin, who was that?" Daryl asked.

"Valnessa, she moved here from High Rock not too long ago."

"A Breton? eh, not that good of a catch."

"Shut up." Mjorin chuckled a little. "We've got a long trip ahead of us. Hopefully we don't run into any annoying problems. Like the Empire."

"If I see any sight of the Empire i'll take their heads off with my arrows. Tullius is lucky he hasn't came toe to toe with me."

"But bows aren't that great when you're toe to toe you need ran-."

"Shut up smart ass." Daryl quickly cut him off. The two laughed a little before they fell into silence.

The trip was long and cold, being Nords the cold didn't bother them too much but the horses didn't like it much, it took almost a week before they walked down the frozen bridge to the Windhelm gates. The group didn't hesitate to enter the city gates and head towards the keep.

"How it feels good to be back!" Daryl called out as they entered. Ulfric looked up from his throne and shook his head a little, the group approached.

"Jarl Ulfric, Our mission was a success." Daryl blurted.

"It's good to see you brought you shield brother back but that's not what I care about now. It's good to have you back Mjorin, your talents might be needed." Ulfric replied.

"I'll glad to take on any mission you ne-.."

"Jarl Ulfric!" A voice came shouting through the hall, a messenger ran up to the throne with an axe in his hand. "He didn't accept the axe, I'm sorry Ulf-.."

"Then I was wrong about him," Ulfric said seeing the axe. "Send the word. 'A new day is dawning and the sun rises over Whiterun.." Ulfric turned to Mjorin and his group.

"Make haste to our camp in Whiterun. I want you all on the front lines. You haven't failed me before and I don't suspect you will here. I need you there."

"Yes Jarl Ulfric." Mjorin replied.

"Then so it begins. fight well, or die well. Talos be with you."

Mjorin turned to Daryl and the walked to the gates while some other generals and soldiers were also getting ready to travel to Whiterun.

"And we're going straight back to Whiterun again in battle. Talos be damned." Daryl said.

"Aye.. But it's our call." Mjorin said before he was finally hit with the understanding of the task.

Mjorin quickly ran out of the city and headed for their cart and quickly got on, his soldiers followed shortly. "By Talos what's the rush?" Daryl asked.

Mjorin remained silent. 'Valnessa.. Please stay safe.' He thought to himself as they started their journey.


	4. Battle of Whiterun

(Note from the author: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, thanks a lot for the comment it helps a lot! More reviews always help either to give me ideas on what I can do better or just a little comment about what you liked! thank you to everyone who has been reading c: on with the chapter.)

'There it is' Mjorin thought to himself as the cart slowly made it's way to where the Stormcloak soldiers were preparing for the battle soon to be fought for Whiterun. Catapults we already set up and ready to be fired, 'This is going to be a blood bath,' He thought once more to himself. Mjorin and Daryl stepped out of the cart and made their way to the camp to suit up for the battle. Daryl grabbed a quiver of arrows and was set for the battle. Mjorin grabbed a large shield and went to draw his blade from his belt but there was a problem… It was missing!

"Where is my sword? It was on my belt not too long ago!" Mjorin said.

"You should pay more attention." A voice said behind him, with a thick purr-sish accent.

"How I knew it was you who took it, Ra'Jarr." Mjorin turned to face him. Ra'Jarr held his blade out to him and Mjorin took it.

"So this might be it my old friend," Ra'Jarr paused for a second. "Hopefully this won't be the last time we see you alive."

"I still have my promise to you, I don't plan on dying until we reach it."

"Then let your path lead you to warm sands, I'll gladly follow. Good luck and take care Mjorin." Ra'Jarr said as he held his hand out, Mjorin brought his hand to his paw and they grasped each others fingers, they shook before they let go. Ra'Jarr nodded before walking off to join his Caravan which had moved due to the battle.

"It's been awhile since we've butchered some scum of the Legion." Daryl approached.

"Aye Shield-Brother, it has. But let this time be greater than last, we're taking Whiterun!"

"You always know how to make the mood better when it comes to killing." Daryl patted Mjorin on the shoulder.

Several minutes would pass before the horn was blown. Catapults fired towards the wall showing that the battle has started. The walls took little to none damage but more shots were loaded and thus the Stormcloak's rushed to the Stables where a group of Imperials stood.

The two sides clashed at each other, Mjorin leading caught the general of the group with a shield bash, his thick armour absorbed most of the blow. The other Stormcloaks all met their match and began to exchange blows, Daryl with several other archers took shots at the archers on the wall. Daryl hardly missed a shot, picking two off the wall. The General slashed forward but was met with Mjorin's shield, his sword aimed down and stuck him in the leg, he kneeled and slashed once again at him but couldn't pass the shield. Mjorin quickly brought his blade against his neck and kicked his chest after his throat was slit. Mjorin rushed forward, his shield raised to catch arrows as he started to destroy the barricade. His comrades made their way up hacking and slashing. The man beside Mjorin brought his axe up high but took an arrow to the chest before he could bring it down into the barricade, he fell with a grunt followed with yells. After several attacks it finally gave in and they rushed forward. Mjorin rushed an archer who was loading his bow, he thrusted his blade into his midsection and bashed him to the ground with his shield. Mjorin turned to see he has a bow pointed at him, he went to raise his shield before the archer was struck by an arrow, he turned his head and Daryl grinned. Mjorin nodded his head at him and continued their advance.

They pushed through the gates and they were met with another group of Imperial's and guards. Mjorin gave a ear shattering war cry before he advanced, the Stormcloaks following. He charged forward but quickly came to a halt as a general stepped forward swinging his large war hammer at him. Mjorin took a step back, the hammer smashing one of the Stormcloaks and throwing him straight to the ground. Mjorin charged forward but was quickly hit with the hammer, he managed to bash the shield but it threw Mjorin to his knees. The hammer was raised high but Mjorin quickly saw his chance and thrusted his sword forward into the mans groin, he dropped his hammer to the side and with a loud scream fell to his knees. Mjorin brought his blade over and struck him in the face with his blade. He turned to see many other Stormcloaks dead or badly injured on the ground, but the Empire's soldiers were in the same position.

"Come men we're almost to the keep!" Mjorin said.

The men just looked at him, tired and uninspired from the battle they just fought.

"Do not turn from this fight! The battle will soon be over! let Talos be your strength! let him guide you! Don't run my brothers! fight for glory, honour! fight for Talos! fight for Ulfric! fight for Skyrim and her people!" Mjorin said in a loud yell, Daryl ran beside him and did a battle cry as well, everyone joined in after. Mjorin turned and charged through the market, he looked at the general store in a blaze but had no intention on stopping, he had a duty he must fulfil.

Two archers shoot down at them from above the stairs, they hit three Stormcloaks before Daryl shoot an arrow and hit one in the chest and quickly shot another at the second archers knee. They charged the stairs and struck them down before they could move again. Entering the next part of the city, they were greeted by a large group, Mjorin yelled once again before they charged, the Imperial's set up a shield wall before the Stormcloak forces met them, many crashing over and being taken out as the landed, other pushed against the shields trying to disarm while archers shot at them. Many of the Stormcloaks were being taken out by the archers, Mjorin charged forward before he was also struck in the shoulder, dropping his shield and sword and pulled the arrow out with a grunt.

The Stormcloaks were flanked, the Empire advanced from the side and behind them. Not expecting this the Empire had the upper hand and didn't show mercy, slaughtering some of the Stormcloaks before they could even turn. Mjorin picked up an axe on the ground and saw a general charge once again at him. As he got in range he slashed forward with his blade, hitting Mjorin in the arm. Mjorin quickly ducked as he aimed another slash and brought his axe into his knee. He dropped to the ground and Mjorin drove his axe into his skull. Before Mjorin could remove the axe, he heard a battle cry, he turned his head and was struck with a hard hit to the face with the flat end of a blade, throwing him to the ground. He crumbled to the ground and when he opened his eyes, a mace was brought down and smashed into his gut, he made a loud grunt before he coughed, then was kicked in the ribcage. Being what seemed the only survivor in the group, many of the Imperial's took their turns to beat on Mjorin, planning on giving him a beat to death instead of a quick one. Mjorin was spat on, kicked, hit with flat part weapons, sticks and anything the Imperial's could find, the world around Mjorin was growing black,

"Skyrim… forgive me, Sovrngarde take m-." Mjorin almost finished before he was kicked in the face, knocking him out cold.

After a long and bloody battle, The Empire fled from Whiterun, the Stormcloaks had won and Balgruuf was removed from Jarl and sent to Solitude. Whiterun had settled and the people returned to their broken or damaged homes.

In the temple many wounded soldiers lay from the battle.

With a cry, Mjorin awoke and quickly sprung up, he was forced back into the bed which he laid on, not only because of the pain but because of a person. It was Valnessa.

"Easy.. You're badly hurt." Valnessa said. Mjorin looked around to see where he was. He made out that he was in a bedroom.

"Did-.. Did we win?" Mjorin asked, his voice was very light.

"Yes, the Stormcloaks pushed through, you're lucky they came when they did… Or else you would have been dead." Valnessa replied, her eyes looked glossy and her voice in pain.

"What about Daryl?"

"He's fine… He fled from the battle to get back up.. He got the help to save you."

"Little bastard has been doing that a lot lately." Mjorin went to chuckle but cringed from the pain.

"Please… lay back down, you need more rest." Valnessa said.

Mjorin only nodded before he tilted his head back into his pillow. He smiled lightly at her before he passed out once more.


	5. Awaken

"Easy, don't hurt yourself now."

Mjorin slowly opened his eyes from his slumber. As the world slowly faded into a blur then into reality, Valnessa, Daryl and Ra'Jarr all stood around his bed. He groaned lightly before he laid up and propped himself against the bed frame with a thud and a cringe.

"Ahh, Mjorin finally awakens." Ra'Jarr said.

"Yeah… How long has it been?"

"A few days…" Valnessa said shyly.

"Aye, too many days. You're missing out on the Stormcloaks running Whiterun now." Daryl said.

"It's good we won. But why am I here? shouldn't I be in the temple with the rest of the wounded?"

"Little lass here decided to take you in and bring you back to help herself. Not a bad catch Mjorin." Daryl spoke out in reply, Valnessa blushed, Ra'Jarr snickered a little, Mjorin simply rolled his eyes.

"You're also welcome." Daryl said.

"For what? running from the battle for backup?"

"You would have died if I didn't."

Mjorin said, "I guess you're right. But next time just shoot them, I could have got up and killed more that way."

"gotcha. But the un-posted troops are being called back to their duties in other towns or return to Windhelm, I don't believe you're posted here so rest up for the ride home. You wouldn't want to walk alone. See ya!" Daryl said, "Time for some mead!" with that, Daryl ran out of the house. Valnessa shut the door behind him.

"The roads have also become more unsafe. I don't suspect the final war to be soon." Ra'Jarr spoke up, "I hope we won't run into this problem again. The sands are calling for us."

"Aye, they are. I hope the war is almost over. Tullius that bloody idiot… I hope it's my blade that takes him out, throws the Empire out of Skyrim and the peace is restored."

"We hope so too. The land is cold, in need of warm I am. I shall get a move on, Farewell Mjorin, thank you very much lady Valnessa." Ra'Jarr tipped his head at them before he turned and walked out. Mjorin slowly got to his feet.

"You shouldn't be moving!" Valnessa quickly cried out as she spotted him stand.

"It's time I got my ass out of bed. C'mon, let's go for a walk or something." Mjorin said, making his way to the door and exiting. Valnessa sighed before she followed him out.

After a few more days, Mjorin slowly recovered and was ready for the voyage to return to home. Him and Valnessa made their way to the gates once again, pushed their way out and into the stable area. The Caravan tents were packed up and were no longer there. Mjorin smiled a little as they walked into the empty spot.

"Valnessa, I truly am grateful for everything you've done for me these past few days."

"Don't worry about it Mjorin, you showed me around and have been fair to me, it's the least I can do." Valnessa smiled at him, she faced him. "I hope i'll see you sometime soon, maybe you can work on being posted here?"

"I can try, but I wouldn't doubt i'll be summoned to fight on the vanguard for the coming battles.. But I think settling as a guard in Whiterun wouldn't be bad."

"After you return from Elsweyr that is. Ra'Jarr told me of the visit plan. I wish I could see Elsweyr."

"I think it wouldn't be hard to get you to come. Once the war is over we will go. I promise."

"I'm keeping you on that promise." Valnessa smiled more. Mjorin returned it before he held out his hand. Valnessa looked at it before she sprung forward and embraced Mjorin in a huge. He looked at her before he returned the hug. They held for awhile before the broke apart.

"Be safe on the road, okay?" Valnessa spoke up, her cheeks a deep red.

"Now I don't really want to leave. But I will, and i'll return soon." Mjorin chuckled a little before he made his way to the cart. He took his seat beside Daryl, obviously, and waved to Valnessa as the cart began to move.

"I got something to make this trip a little better." Daryl spoke up, he reached into his bag and threw a bottle of mead over to Mjorin. He caught it and popped it open.

"Aye, the trip seems a little more promising now." Mjorin laughed a little before he raised his bottle and took a sip, the men were ready for yet another long and cold trip back home.


End file.
